Secrets
by Godric Gryffindor3
Summary: What happens when Harry and Draco are put into detention? WARNING:SLASH!!!
1. The

Harry stared at Malfoy coldly. They were serving a three hour detention in the dungeons. Malfoy had pushed Harry to the ground for not chopping up the frog legs right. Snape, of course, had given them detention.   
Malfoy's eyes stared back. But not coldly. Inside, Malfoy was thinking, Why the hell am I thinking of Potter like this? He's a Gryffindor. And a boy, not a girl! You can imagine what Draco was talking about. Harry sensed something by Draco's expression. But Harry could hide his feelings. What if-what if I were to just-just touch him? Push him and make an excuse? Harry's thoughts were the same. A longing in Malfoy's body made him want Harry even more. An ache was to be felt in Harry's.   
Harry glanced at the dungeon door out of the corner of his eye. Snape said it would not be unlocked until their work was done. It would not be done for while...They were in privacy. A soft moan, almost a whisper, escaped from Harry's lips. Malfoy, thank goodness, didnt hear. He too, had been looking at the door. Draco whipped his head around to stare at Harry. He narrowed his eyes. Harry glared at Malfoy.   
Suddenly, they lunged at each other at the same time. Half fighting, half trying to get to one another. "Stop!" Harry grunted. Draco had been pulling at Harry's robes, trying to get them open. "You know you like me, Potter," Malfoy spat. "Enjoy it while you can." The two stopped struggling, and looked into each other's eyes. Draco raised his eyes and smiled. Almost seductivly. "Want to try?" Malfoy asked. "With you? Never!" Harry whispered, although he could feel himself wanting more of Draco's body against him. Draco leaned in. Harry's eyes fluttered, and closed as Malfoy's lips caressed his own. No, Harry thought. But he didn't obey himself. Just the feel of a body against him was enough to make him weak. But when it was Malfoy...That was a different story. Harry reached up, not knowing what he was doing, and pulled down Malfoy's robes. Draco smiled to himself, knowing he had gotten to the boy. "Can't stand it Harry? Can't stand clothes between us?" Malfoy whispered in his ear. "Give yourself to me Harry, I'll make your dreams come true." With that, Malfoy violently pushed his lower body against Harry's.   
Harry gasped, now knowing whether to give in or not. Draco moved his hips back and forth, up and down, trying to get to Harry. He nodded, and turned to where Malfoy was on the bottem. "Take me," Harry whispered. An evil grin flickered across Malfoy's face, then he said, "Meet me in front of the Gryffindor painting at midnight. I will take you to an invisible classroom. But first," Draco wrapped one leg around Harry's, moving his hips again. "A little more of this." Nodding, Harry obediantly removed his robes.   
Suddenly, Harry stood, backing against Snape's desk. Malfoy's eyes glimmered with passion as he jumped up, pinned Harry down on the desk, and kissed him. Not like before. This time, Draco's tounge went into Harry's mouth, and his legs wrapped around Harry's, making them slide to the ground. Draco pressed his body as tightly as he could against Harry's. Harry shoved his lower body onto Draco's. He wanted more of him every second. Malfoy's tounge traveled down Harry's neck. But he stopped.   
"No," Harry moaned. Malfoy innocently unbuttoned Harry's shirt. "Just going a little farther," he explained. Draco ran his hands over Harry's chest, suddenly pressing his hands down on him very hard. Harry grabbed Draco's hands. "Are you going or not?" he whispered. Malfoy put his face close to Harry's chest, breathing heavily. Slowly, he lay his head down. "We-have to-go," Harry gasped, although he was trying to get his legs around Malfoy. "I have control over you, I will tell you when to stop," the Slytherin ordered. They lay there for a moment, wrapped around each other. "Now," said Malfoy quietly.   
Harry quickley got dressed, and with a flick of his wand, cleaned the classroom. The door unlocked. Malfoy walked over to Harry. He put his arms around the Gryffindor, pulling him as close as he could. Harry was pulled into a passionate kiss, their last one until midnight. Malfoy pulled away, smirked, and walked out. Harry was left alone. He smiled, touching his body where Malfoy had touched it. This could be an interesting relationship. Little did Harry know, how violent, yet how passionate, it would become. 


	2. Midnight Passion

A/N: I know this is short. Please bear with me! I have six other stories.........  
Harry quietly slipped out of bed. He opened his trunk and pulled out the old cloak. I can't wait until Malfoy-no, Draco and I are both under the cloak. Harry smiled to himself as he crept down to the common room.   
Outside the portrait, Draco was nervously waiting. Everytime he heard a noise, he ducked behind a suit of armor nearby. No way would he let word of how he loved Harry Potter get out. It was a secret. Their secret, to cherish as long as possible.   
Draco wiped the sweat off his forehead, anxiously waiting. "Why is he not coming? It's five after!" At that moment, the portrait opened, and Harry slipped out. "Under here," Harry whispered. Slowly and carefully, Draco and Harry walked down the hall. "This way. And nobody will find us," Malfoy muttered.   
They entered a classroom, eagerly throwing the cloak off. Harry swallowed hard, not knowing what to say. Draco simply sat down. "Now what?" Draco shrugged. Now he was the one in denial. Harry nervously stepped foward, hands shaking, knees shaking. He was sweating as he reached for Draco's face. Malfoy shrank back a little. "Come on Malfoy. You wanted to do this. So do I. Come on," Harry's raspy voice said. Malfoy dropped to the floor, pulling Harry with him. He brought their faces close together. Less than an inch. Chills went through Harry. Draco leaned foward, and planted a big wet one on Harry's lips. But he didn't stop there. Oh no.   
Harry soon felt Malfoy's tounge on his lips, searching for his. Harry eagerly opened up. By now, Harry was on his back with Draco on top. They were having the biggest snogging session you could imagine. Draco's hands slipped down Harry's pants. Harry cried out, pulling Malfoy's robes off. Draco wasn't going much farther than that. Now Harry had to take control.  
He grinded his lower body against Malfoy's, like he had done to Harry earlier. Malfoy placed his hand on Harry's face, his breath increasing rapidly. This time, Harry's tounge traveled down Draco's neck, reaching his chest. Harry only hesitated a moment before ripping his victim's shirt off............. 


End file.
